


The Surreptitious Lover

by Anoriell



Series: The Peredhel and his Gondorian Captain [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each encounter leads them further down the twisted path of a conjoined existence … as per the old pilgrim’s designs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surreptitious Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-04-07), back in my early LJ days, for the '50passages challenge'. Prompt/Passage = The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow.
> 
> Regarding one of my favorite pairings in LoTR fanfiction.
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Minas Tirith_

_Year 3011,_ _Third Age_

That night, I knew his touch. A rapturous experience that left me athirst for more. His loving is of the addictive kind; a sharp contrast to the past brutal have-a-go’s inflicted upon me. Lured by the seductive euphony of his every breath, grunt and utterance, I wholly offered myself to him. Each piercing thrust of his pulsing steel was a welcome encroachment on my beleaguered heart. Every climactic release wrenched through sweat and tears served as a means to purge any unwanted memories and sanctify my befouled spirit. Shame be damned! Never again would I bear its burden.

The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow. The impending darkness has made wrecks of us all. War is inevitable –its overture is already upon us. More hours are spend buried beneath the grime of battle than that of a soldier’s solitary respite within the fortified city of Minas Tirith. Selfishly, ‘tis just as well. I would avoid its reigning Steward.

But such evil times have seen the lessening of my Peredhel’s sojourns within Gondor’s boundaries. Trouble throughout the elven realms have kept him further away. Yet his occasional visits are a blessed reprieve … our clandestine encounters ever a balm to my soul.

Somewhere, along the tumultuous path of our existence, the line of friendship has been crossed; much more have we become to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Tolkien is the consummate artist and Middle Earth is his chef d’oeuvre. I hold his work in highest regard and as such would not presume to unlawfully use his literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from his imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on his already established genius.


End file.
